


Sweetly

by throed (11dishwashers)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Attempt at Humor, Blind Date, Clubbing, M/M, Partying, Romance and friendship, Theatre, but who knwos, doyoung will fuck someone up, johnny and doyoung are best friends too, shit like that, taeils so bad in this bye !!!, ten and yuta are best friends, the johnten library au nobody asked for or wanted, yuta needs hansol tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/throed
Summary: Ten screams when he sees Johnny for the first time.





	

Ah, the library, and at the best time of the day - night.  
The thing about the library on campus is that it's always open, which is understandable as what student doesn't leave their paper until the last possible moment? Well, Johnny doesn't. In fact, Johnny absolutely loves studying and sure his friends call him weird because he goes to the library every night but it's worth it for the piles of free books. And free is everything for a student.  
This particular night, the library is practically empty. In fact, Johnny's pretty sure that no one else is here because it's- he checks his phone, it's nearing 12 already, unfortunately. Johnny decides to sleep in class tomorrow, which is really counterproductive to the whole good student thing he's trying but oh well.  
He scans the books in the film section. He sees some movement through the shelves. Curious, he takes a look and sees a man with black hair barely reading a book. The man looks both 1) ready to collapse 2) stunning, like jesus fucking christ. Johnny feels a bit weird at this point so he tries to bring his attention to the books. He goes to a new shelf and sees the man even better, who's sighing about 20 times a minute as he scribbles stuff down. Johnny doesn't know why hes so intrigued ( actually thats a lie, the mans really fucking hot) but he is. He's so entranced as he watches the man that he accidentally lets go of the book he was holding, and it hits the floor with a loud thud.

 

“Is that a fucking ghost?!” the man screams, looking around frantically before getting ready to run for the exit.  
Unsure of what to do, Johnny steps out from where he was standing between shelves. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?! Are you a ghost? Huh?” the man yells, backing away from Johnny.

 

“Why is it your first instinct to assume i'm a ghost?” Johnny asks, because what the fuck.  
“Uh, I don't know? Maybe because i'm all alone in here?” Ten replies, visibly calming down.

 

“I was here the whole time,” Johnny says, trying to stop himself from laughing. The man inhales shakily before sitting back down at the desk, eyes flicking between Johnny and his notebook which is still lying on the desk.

 

“I don't even care anymore, if you're a ghost, just kill me,” the man says somehow completely seriously. Johnny laughs.  
“Is your assignment that hard?”  
“A whole essay! And we didn't even get enough time to do it,” the man huffs.

 

“How long did you have?”  
“I don't know, maybe a week?”  
“And when did you start it?”  
“...Just there.”  
“Ah.”  
Johnny dares to walk over and take a seat next to the man.  
“Do you need any help?” he asks. The man doesn't even think, just nods his head and looks back down at his page. Johnny leans over to take a look and he swears the man freezes up. Johnny takes a quick look at the page.  
“So, your name’s Ten?”  
“Yeah. what's your name?” Ten asks.  
“Johnny,” Johnny replies. The essay is on ‘Waiting For Godot’. Johnny smiles fondly.

 

“Theatre student?” Johnny asks and turns to face Ten, who's fiddling with all of his incredibly hot earrings. Ten looks kind of out of it, probably because it's really late. 

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah i am,” ten gives his delayed response.

 

“Literature,” Johnny says.

 

“What about it?” -oh! You study it! Sorry, i'm just really tired,” ten laughs, embarrassed.  
“It's fine. By the way, do you have a copy of the play?”  
Ten roots through his bag and pulls out the play which is very worn. Johnny looks at the play, memories coming back to him.

 

“Have you heard of it?” ten asks.  
“Yeah, we used to do all these plays in high school,” johnny responds as he skims the summary.  
They work on the essay until 1, when ten falls asleep on the desk. Johnny smiles and finishes it quickly for ten before packing ten’s stuff. He taps ten’s shoulder who jolts awake.  
“Huh?! Oh, it's you,” ten laughs.  
“You finished your essay then fell asleep,” johnny responds.  
“Oh, i should be going back to my dorm now, or i’ll collapse in class tomorrow,” ten says as he stands up and slings his bag onto his back.  
“Well, thank you for everything,” he says with a grin, and johnny can't help but smile back.  
“See you around, ten,” he replies and ten leaves, and johnny is alone once more.  
He goes on autopilot and walks himself back to his room. He lets himself in quietly so he won’t wake mark.  
That night, he replays the night's events over and over for no apparent reason.

 

“Put the essays in the box on my desk while you leave,” the professor says and ten takes his out proudly, laying it on his desk. Yuta gives him a look.  
“What?” ten asks.  
“You actually did the homework?” yuta says suspiciously.  
“Of course,” ten scoffs.  
“I even went to the library yesterday, you knew that,” ten adds for good measure.  
“Yeah but i didn't think you'd actually do it,” yuta responds, twiddling with his thumbs nervously because he doesn't have his own essay.  
“You have so little faith in me,” ten says.  
“I wonder why.”  
“Hey!”

 

“I'm going out!” ten calls out at approximately 11:30 p.m.  
“Jesus christ ten, it's a tuesday,” yuta shouts from his room.  
“Im studying at the library,” ten shouts back.  
“Sure you are,” yuta snorts. Ten rolls his eyes and leaves, excitement bubbling over him as he walks to the library. He's the only one there- as evidence by the fact that the lights are switched off. He's only slightly spooked as he switches them on and they flicker to life.  
Ten takes a seat where he sat last time with johnny. It's near the back of the library, one of those small islands which are completely surrounded by shelves so you can't really see the walls. He pulls out a notebook and a copy of as you like it, which was really just the first book he found lying on his bedroom floor. He then takes out his notebook from yesterday and lays it open, plugging in his earphones. Tens willing to wait as long as it takes honestly.  
He flicks through the pages of as you like it, god this will be embarrassing.  
The pages are written all over with stupid shit and doodles from when he studied the play in his high school drama club. He tries to scrape together what he knows of the story when he hears footsteps. He gets a bit spooked honestly, because tens always been quite easy to scare, but he bursts into a smile as soon as the familiar figure walks out from between shelves, and ten notes that they came from the drama section.  
“Johnny,” he breathes, before remembering that this is meant to be all casual. Johnny doesn't even look tired, and he carries a paper coffee cup in his right hand.  
“Ten,” johnny says with a small smile as he takes a seat next to him.  
“What brings you here?” johnny asks though he can see the answer.  
“Another essay,” ten says with a groan.  
“This time i wanted to get it out of the way.”  
Johnny takes a look at the copy of the play, chuckling a bit at all of ten’s little notes.  
“I loved this one,” he says as he puts the copy back down.  
“You did that one too?” ten asks.  
“I just read a lot,” johnny replies. He looks at ten’s notebook where he sees a page completely empty excluding a short sentence summarising the plot.  
“Do you want help again?” johnny asks and ten nods quickly, a little too quickly maybe but johnny doesn't seem to notice. Instead johnny takes a sip of coffee and begins rambling on about plays, and ten can't stop smiling.

 

Okay, so maybe johnny is crazy, but that's no excuse for saying it.  
“Fuck you mark lee,” he spits back, but they both know it's just a joke. The truth of the matter; johnny shouldn't of told mark about ten, because mark caught on to johnny's crush pretty quickly for someone that naive. (was it really that obvious?)  
And once mark had figured it out there was honestly no point in denying it, so johnny admitted defeat and just said “if you saw him you'd understand”. And that was that, and when johnny tried to catch up on his valuable beauty sleep while the teacher discussed some stupid book by carrot bronte or whatever her name was, doyoung snickered, obviously mark had told him too. Johnny ignores it and falls asleep again.  
***

 

“This is taeyong!” yuta shouted over the loud music of the club, gesturing towards a slightly sickly looking man with white hair who seemed very nervous.  
“Hi, taeyong,” ten yells. Taeyong waves back.  
Ten wishes he wasn't here but every so often yuta drags him out clubbing and that's when ten makes all these weird friends, because every time they go yuta has someone new to introduce. Ten thinks taeyong is okay, and it's not his fault tens here. He wonders what johnny's doing before pushing it to the back of his mind.  
Yuta goes off on a tangent about how expensive the bar is here, and ten feels bad for taeyong who's forced to listen while ten digs his phone out of his pocket and goes to ‘take a call’ (escape drunk yuta for a bit).  
“Ten!” he hears a voice call and he looks around for a bit before spotting taeyong weaving through the crowd towards him.  
“Hi, taeyong,” ten replies, putting his phone away. He wonders why taeyongs here until he sees yuta at the bar yet again.  
“Yutas getting more drinks,” taeyong explains.  
“ yuta would get alcohol poisoning for that bartender,” ten says and taeyong laughs.  
“I swear, he's obsessed with him,” ten adds.  
“Which one?”  
“The one who looks like a frog,” ten replies.  
“Ah,” taeyong nods. Both of them sigh at the same time as they see yuta lean over the bar, attempting to look seductive or some bullshit like that.  
“I don't know why i'm here,” taeyong admits.  
“Why don't we go?”  
And that's how taeyong and ten leave yuta at the club with a dozen backup friends and a very unimpressed bartender. They get a taxi which they can barely afford back to ten’s apartment. 

 

Taeyong stands awkwardly next to ten, who digs through his pockets while mumbling to himself. Ten is only a bit drunk, maybe, and that's because yuta always pays and orders way too much to have an excuse to talk to the bartender. Taeyong drank a lot too but he doesn't seem that different. He can even talk without his speech slurring.  
Ten pulls his hands out of his pocket.  
“Fuck!” he shouts and whacks his head against the wall, then whines and clutches his forehead which got hit.  
“Why the fuck did you do that?” taeyong asks.  
“I forgot i left my keys inside!” ten replies.  
“And yutas the only one with keys in.”  
Taeyong sighs.  
“I would offer to go back to my place but it's really far.”  
“Guess we just have to ffucking wait around for yuta who will take god knows how long! Seriously, i'm done with all this clubbing bullshit-”  
“Ten-”  
“-and another thing! That stupid frog bartender so obviously likes him but they won't do anything about it! It's so frustrating-”  
“Ten-”  
“-and he won't shut up about how i'm ‘messy’ or whatever-”  
“Ten! Shut the fuck up!” taeyong snaps. Ten stops talking but doesn't even look affected by taeyong's outburst. Instead he purses his lips and waits for taeyong to speak.  
“We just have to hang around until yuta gets back! That's all!” taeyong says, frustratedly. Ten things for a second  
“I know where we can go! Follow me!” ten says, already walking off. Taeyong is left with no other option than to trust him. He follows ten down some stairs and across an emptyish courtyard.  
“This is the library,” ten says as he steps into the room.  
“Why are we here?”  
“Its somewhere to go,” ten replies and he walks past some shelves. Taeyong follows him still until ten stops walking suddenly.  
Here's the thing- ten did not consider how drunk he was before he came to the library, and now that he's here, and he sees a familiar face skimming through a book, he doesn't really want to fuck things up. He always lets things slip when he's drunk, and now as he sees his crush here, he freezes up.  
“Ten, are you alright?” taeyong asks, putting a hand on tens shoulder. Ten spins round a little too quickly and stumbles over into taeyong's arms.  
“Yes! I'm fine!” he lies as he gets back onto his feet. Taeyongs face has gone really red now  
“Are you sure?” he asks shakily.  
“God, you're so cute when you blush,” ten blurts and then laughs nervously. Taeyong shrinks into himself.  
“Ten?”  
Ten turns to see johnny.  
“Oh, hi ! Funny seeing you here!” he says. Johnny eyes taeyong a bit who's trying to make himself look busy by going through his texts. Ten senses how uncomfortable taeyong is.  
“Taeyong, this is my friend johnny!”  
“Is that what we are now?” johnny jokes. Ten nudges him playfully.  
“So, got another deadline?” johnny asks and ten sighs.  
“Ugh, i wish.”  
“Never thought i’d hear you say that,” johnny raises his eyebrows.  
“What he means is, we have to stay here until ten’s roommate comes back. We’re locked out,” taeyong says, not looking up from his phone. He really is shy.  
“Ah, and i thought that you actually wanted to see me! Im hurt!” johnny says, clutching his chest.  
“Idiot, of course i want to see you,” ten blurts. Johnny doesn't even get embarrassed, he just grins perfectly. Ten feels his face go red, he coughs.  
“Anyway. How are you?” he asks.  
“Good, thanks,” taeyong says with a small smile. To be honest, ten nearly forgot he was here.  
“I'm alright, life is tiring,” johnny says. Tens eyes flicker down to the book in johnny's hands. ‘As you like it’.  
Ten tries not to smile and fails. Luckily, johnny smiles back and oh god, ten shouldn't be drunk right now. He reaches out for the book without thinking and johnny passes it to him, not at all embarrassed.  
“Suddenly rereading it?” ten teases, because johnny most certainly remembered that he was helping ten with his assignment on it two nights ago.  
“Yep, just had a sudden urge!” johnny responds, and ten starts giggling because that's another one of his Drunken Habits.  
“He's drunk,” taeyong deadpans. Johnny ahs in understanding.  
“Could kind of smell vodka,” he admits. Ten finally pulls himself together to say  
“I'm so tired!”  
he hauls himself over to his usual seat surrounded by shelves and rests his head on the table.  
“Is he okay?” johnny mouths to taeyong, who just shrugs before sitting next to ten.  
“I'm so tired,” ten repeats, on the verge of death. Johnny pats his back in a way he hopes is comforting.  
“I’ll call yuta,” taeyong tells ten. He walks away, pressing his phone to his ear. The place goes quiet, you can hear a faint, tinny ‘you went home with ten?!’ in the distance, and taeyong sighing.  
“Are you okay?” johnny asks ten.  
“I'm so tired,” ten mumbles.  
“Why is that?” johnny asks and checks his phone- nearing 1 a.m.  
“Because i have to stay up late to do these fucking assignments,” ten responds.  
“You do get a lot of work,” johnny says with a frown.  
“It's completely unfair!” ten whines. Taeyong walks back over.  
“Yuta’s on his way,” he says.  
“With the bartender?” ten asks.  
“Hed be more pissed off then,” taeyong responds. Only minutes later, yuta bursts through the doors of the library smelling like tequila and smoke machines. Ten snaps his head up and grins at the sight of him, he looks really dishevelled and all around awful.  
“What the fuck-” yuta starts, but he stops when he locks eyes with johnny. He gives ten a knowing look.  
“Cmon then,” he says with a smirk. Ten really regrets telling yuta about johnny now.  
He turns and looks at johnny, butterflies filling his stomach again.  
“S-sorry about this,” he mumbles.  
“About what?”  
“I don't know. I was a mess.”  
“Don't worry about it,” johnny says with a lopsided smile.  
“See you around, ten.”  
Taeyong and yuta practically carry the exhausted ten upstairs. Even yuta doesn't tease him about johnny yet which is extremely weird, but ten knows how awful he looks right now. He collapses on the sofa and yuta and taeyong dont have the heart to move him. that is- until the morning.

 

“Ten, get the fuck up,” yuta shakes ten, who lets out a loud whine and lands a kick on yuta’s stomach.  
“Ow! The fuck! I was just telling you class starts in like, five minutes!” yuta explains.  
“I'm not going.”  
“What do you mean, you're not going?”  
“I mean, i'm not going.”  
Fuck yuta, honestly. The man could stay up all night dropping acid and still be completely unaffected in the morning. Unlike ten who winced at the sound of people blinking when he woke up with a hangover.  
“Just go,” yuta says, having enough of tens shit.  
“Why do you want me to go so bad?” ten asks, suspicious.  
“Because i care about you,” yuta responds.  
“Hmmm… likely story…”  
Yuta whacks ten’s face with a cushion and ten lets out a cry in protest.  
“Drama queen,” yuta huffs, and next thing ten knows yuta’s left for class.  
Ten takes about 5 painkillers before collapsing onto the sofa again, drifting off to sleep for the rest of the day.

 

“Johnny seo, you are going to make it tonight if it's the last thing you do,” doyoung says, cold as stone. The worst part is, is that it's not even a joke- it's a threat.  
Johnny breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth, closing his eyes and counting to five before looking at doyoung again.  
“Fine.”  
“Fucking finally,” doyoung says with a huge grin.  
The thing johnny agreed to was going to jaehyun's birthday party. Since jaehyun is a frat boy of some renown, it will probably involve heavy drinking and huge crowds. Johnny wouldn't even mind except that his sworn enemy qian kun will be there. Johnny’s held a grudge against him ever since kun spilled water all over his brand new laptop the first day of class.  
“If kun tries to talk to me i’ll cry,” johnny warns.  
“Why do you hate him so much? He's actually really nice!” doyoung rolls his eyes.  
“He broke my-”  
“Yes, we know he broke your laptop , and you won’t stop bringing it up, but that was ages ago and it was an accident,” doyoung interrupts. Johnny complains a bit but eventually agrees to be civil.  
Johnny’s not even that sure why doyoungs asking him because doyoung will ditch him for jaehyun anyway, leaving johnny to drink excessively in a corner most likely.

 

Another thing to note about jaehyuns birthday; it's being held on valentine's day, and all the people who have nothing better to be doing will show up. Including johnny. 

 

**

 

“I'm not going tonight,” mark says boredly as he sits on johnny’s bed texting.  
“Why not?” johnny asks, looking up from his ds where he's playing mario kart.  
“Mm, don't want to,” mark responds, sending a selfie to haechan.  
“Please don't leave me to go myself!” johnny says.  
“Just don't go, and! You're going with doyoung so you're not on your own.”  
“We both know that's bullshit,” johnny replies. Mark sighs.  
“I'm still not going though.”

 

**

 

Ten turns up to the party before he shouts “hey, whos this jaehyun kid anyway?!” over the booming music. It didn't really occur to him to think about whose party this actually was, but he showed up anyway because 1) yuta made him go 2) sicheng made him go 3) ten loves shit like this, though he’ll never admit it.  
“Are you kidding me?!” yuta lets out a drunken laugh and spills half his drink onto the sticky floor.  
“I dunno who he is either,” kun admits, the only sober one of the small group. Of course, sicheng made him come too. Kun’s so whipped.  
“What? He's one of my best friends !” sicheng says.  
“Have we even seen him?” ten asks. Kun, sicheng and yuta turn their heads to face a crowd cheering on a man whose chugging down beer after beer. He doesn't look like he really wants to be there, and neither does the man who stands next to him, passing him drink after drink- but the crowd keeps chanting ‘chug, chug, chug!’.  
“Is that taeyong?” ten squints his eyes at the man passing the beers. His white hair sticks out like a sore thumb.  
“Yep,” yuta says and begins walking over. Reluctantly, ten follows, leaving sicheng and kun to have disgusting PDA in the corner of the room.  
Someone taps on ten’s shoulder and he turns around to see-  
“Taeil,” he groans.  
“Hey ten!” taeil says cheerfully. Ten feels his eye twitch.  
“Wheres the group?” he asks. Ten looks at yuta who gives him the ‘please, for the love of god’ eyes so ten responds with  
“Oh, i’m just going to the bathroom but sicheng and kun are over there.”  
He points to where they are doing some heavy petting against a wall.  
“Thanks ten!” taeil replies and practically skips over, not even minding that kun and sicheng will probably start stripping at any moment.  
Ten catches up with yuta who gives him a grateful look.  
“Who the fuck invited taeil?” he asks. Yuta looks off into the distance.  
“No one invites taeil, he just… appears. Like a ghost,” he shivers. Ten grimaces and sticks closer to yuta, feeling like he's being followed now. He turns around, paranoid, and sees sicheng and kun looking very pissed off at taeil who's probably rambling on about puppies or something. Sicheng looks over and gives ten the death glare. Ten hurries along next to yuta.  
They push through the crowd and see the man who was chugging down drinks- jaehyun- almost dying from alcohol poisoning. Hes lying against the table, holding a half full beer can while a man who looks suspiciously like a bunny screams in his face to wake up. A girl holds his wrist, searching for his pulse until the bunny man screams at her to back off and shoves her away.  
“What the fuck is going on,” yuta says to taeyong who's standing next to the table listlessly, the next beer bottle still in his hand.  
“He passed out,” taeyong sighs and downs the beer in his hands himself. 

 

 

***

 

Johnny leaves to go to the bathroom for one fucking minute and this happens!  
Doyoung starts a fistfight with a random girl who tried to check jaehyun's pulse, who apparently passed out, and now johnny watches as another girl tries to break them up. Why. why.  
He looks around for anyone else to talk to, and sees taeyong standing next to two other people who are facing away from johnny. He walks over, trying to look casual.  
“Taeyong!” he calls and all three of them turn their heads to face johnny.  
And one of them is ten.  
Johnny almost chokes on his own spit but presses on anyway, walking over. Ten gives yuta a weird look and johnny wonders if he's done anything wrong so he adds  
“Yuta. ten,” and laughs nervously.  
“Hey, johnny,” taeyong says and takes another swig of his drink. They hear a shriek and johnny winces as he turns his head to see doyoung pulling the girl’s hair harder than it can handle as more and more people try to stop the fight.  
“Who the fuck is that weiro,” yuta states, staring at doyoung. Johnny puts his head in his hands and takes a deep breath.  
“No idea,” he grates out.  
“Johnny! Come here you fucker!” doyoung calls out to johnny after he gets pulled off the girl.  
“...right,” yuta says dryly. Johnny pretends he didn't hear doyoung.  
“Anyway, how's the party?” he asks.  
“I mean, it was good, if you like that kind of thing,” ten says boredly. Johnny wonders if he did something wrong.  
“It was great! Tens just joking,” yuta replies enthusiastically, very obviously nudging ten and giving him a look.  
“I thought it was okay,” taeyong mumbles.  
“I didn't know you guys knew jaehyun,” johnny tries to keep the conversation going.  
“I dont,” ten mutters. What the fuck.  
“Ah, our friend winwin knows him so we got invited,” yuta explains.  
“Im jaehyuns friend,” taeyong says. Everyone's surprised.  
“Excuse me johnny, taeyong, i just have to talk to yuta for a minute,” ten says out of nowhere. Yuta gives him a weird look but apologises and follows him to a less crowded part of the room.  
“What the fuck was that?” yuta asks immediately.  
“Did you see that? Or was it just me?” ten asks desperately.  
“See what?”  
“Johnny was all over taeyong!” ten whisper shouts.  
“Deeeefinetly just you,” yuta replies, looking at ten like he's crazy.  
“Hmm, we’ll see,” ten mutters.  
“What?”  
“Oh, nothing! Okay let's go back to the others now!”  
Ten drags yuta back to johnny and taeyong who are having an excited conversation. Taeyong walks away and waves at johnny. Johnny looks past ten and yuta, with his eyebrows raised.  
“What is it?” ten asks.  
“Who’s…. That…?” johnny gestures behind ten. Ten turns around to find himself about two inches away from taeil’s face. He screams.  
“What. the. Fuckkkk!!!”  
“Hi ten! And hi, person i don't know! Im taeil!” taeil says excitedly, shaking johnny’s hand so hard that johnny was knocked back a bit. The air changes in that way that only happens whenever taeil’s around- everyone's on edge now.  
“Im Johnny,” johnny says, shivering slightly at the creepy glint in taeil’s eye. Yuta stays silent, trying to slip away but ten pulls him back. At the other side of the room, kun and sicheng are laughing at them.  
“Man, is this party lit or what!” taeil exclaims, throwing his arms up in the air. Ten cringes so hard he might die, johnny wrinkles his nose and looks away in disgust.  
“Uh, yeah,” yuta nods, breaking from his trance.  
“Hey, wheres taeyong gone off to?” ten asks johnny, only a bit sarcastically. Yuta elbows him.  
“Toilet,” johnny replies.  
“Hmm… that's funny….” ten says even though there's nothing funny about it.  
Johnny looks over to jaehyun and doyoung, and sees jaehyuns eyes fluttering open.  
“Jaehyuns awake!” johnny says and they all turn to see, as does the whole crowd.  
“You're alive!” doyoung cries out, holding jaehyun in his arms. Jaehyun groans and opens his mouth to talk but doyoung slips his tongue in before jaehyun can get anything out. Johnny turns to face the opposite direction.  
Do not think about it. Do not think about it. Do not think about it.  
Doyoung declares the party over “on jaehyun’s behalf” immediately after jaehyun wakes up, and tells everyone to leave, yet unsurprisingly doyoung stays. Taeil slips off- where? No one's sure. But they're glad he's gone. Taeyong comes back and ten audibly sighs when he rejoins the group. They walk out to the courtyard where they all have to go their separate ways. Kun and sicheng resurface out of nowhere.  
“We’re gonna turn in for the night,” sicheng says with a yawn, pulling kun with him towards their apartment block.  
“Well i guess i’d better head too,” johnny says. Ten won’t look at him.  
“Yeah, i'm off,” taeyong says with a wave, walking away to get a taxi home.  
“Bye, yuta-”  
And johnny pauses because ten looks at him again and oh god, johnny loves his eyes. His breath hitches and he feels a bit wobbly but he continues anyway.  
“S-see you around, ten,” he says breathlessly.  
“See you, johnny,” ten replies, pulling yuta away to their flat. Johnny can't feel himself, can’t feel himself at all as his body brings him back to his apartment. He doesn't know why ten makes him feel this way, but he tries to talk to mark normally when he gets home as he thinks about whether he did something wrong.

 

**

 

“Ten, you were such a dick to him,” yuta scolds as he closes the door behind them. Ten fumbles for the lightswitch and they sit on the sofa flicking channels.  
“Who?” ten finally responds.  
“Johnny, obviously.”  
“I wasn't.”  
“You totally were! Just because you were pissed he was talking to taeyong does not mean-”  
“Yuta, shut the fuck up.”  
They both stay quiet as they feel themselves fall asleep to the sounds of the tv.

 

**

 

It takes ten a total of 3 hours to come to terms with the fact that he was being a dick. He has a solution, however.

 

This solution involves adding taeil on facebook, unfortunately, and he debates the whole thing over in his head as his mouse hovers over the ‘add friend’ button on taeil’s really fucking weird page.  
After a minute of this, yuta walks in the door all hot and sweaty.  
“Did you finally get with the bartender?” ten asks, looking up from his laptop. Yuta lets out a drawn out sigh.  
“No, not yet. I was just at volleyball.”  
Ah yes, that did make sense. Yuta always had volleyball on thursdays.  
“How can you forget something so crucial?”  
Ten shrugs and goes back to his inner turmoil over taeil. Yuta sneaks up from behind and presses down hard on the mouse. Ten retaliates by letting out a high pitched scream as he sees the horror before his very own eyes-  
‘Moon taeil has accepted your friend request [2 seconds ago]  
Moon taeil has added you as a friend [1 seconds ago]’

 

Ten snaps his head back to face yuta who doesn't even look surprised.  
“Why did you do that?” he demands.  
“You would never have done it otherwise,” yuta replies. Fair enough, ten thinks. Well, he might as well do what he went to taeil’s page to do.  
He clicks the messenger button and shoots taeil a text saying ‘hey !! how would you feel about going on a blind date??’  
A response comes less than a second later;  
‘Ugh, I would love to go on a blind date! It sounds like so much fun! And you always hear about things like that in movies, you know? And man, i really want a boo and *blah blah blah blah blah*’  
Ten scrolls through the really long paragraph in disgust and mild fascination. He texts back ‘great!!r u free tomorrow??’

 

‘Yes, I believe so. I think I’ll be available after classes tomorrow. I’m really looking forward to it! I can barely imagine how much swag there’ll be!’  
Short and sweet this time, at least.

 

‘Sounds good, tomorrow meet up at 3 at cafe du lait?’  
‘Definitely! Of course! Woo, I can’t wait! I really seriously can’t! I-’  
Ten closes messenger and opens snapchat instead, sending a selfie to taeyong saying ‘u free tomorrow’  
Taeyong obviously won't send a picture because he's no fun so he just types  
‘ yeah why?’  
‘ how would u feel about a blind date?’  
‘ no way’  
‘ pleeeease??for me??’  
‘ i wouldn't even do that to save yutas life’  
‘ im telling him unless you go’  
‘ … fine.but if it's shit you're dead’  
‘ ok good!tomorrow, 3 at cafe du lait’

 

And now, ten’s plan was in motion. Taeyong would be a bit too preoccupied with taeil to go near johnny. Success!

 

 

“You are evil,” yuta says after ten explains the plan to him while they eat yesterday’s pizza at the “dinner”(coffee) table.  
“I am not!”  
“ten, you set him up with fucking taeil,” yuta says, taking a swig of tequila. Yes, he was hard drinking on a thursday night for no reason in particular. Ten had passed up the opportunity, not wanting to be hung over for the blind date tomorrow.  
Ten had arranged to meet up with johnny at the same place. Of course, johnny knew about all this blind date stuff.

 

“Taeils… hard working,” ten says. Yuta snorts.  
“That's all he has. I get the shivers when i look into his soulless eyes,” he says.  
“Fair point, but they could get along! Taeyongs pretty weird too.”  
“Hmmmmm… we’ll see,” yuta replies, downing the bottle in his hand before throwing it across the room to the bin and missing. Needless to say, the glass shatters across the sitting room floor.  
“What the fuck?!” ten groans. “I am not cleaning that.”  
“Relax ten, i never expected you to clean anything,” yuta waves it off, undoing the top of another bottle.  
“Where did you get that shit anyway?” ten asks, eyeing the bottle.  
“Uhhh the shops, obviously.”  
“Where did you get the money? Isn't tequila like… expensive?”  
Yuta turns the bottle in his hands, looking at it wistfully.  
“I actually have no idea where i got the money.”  
“Hmm, that's really great, yuta.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u all enjoyed this !! i love them all


End file.
